HowIronic
by Nahavia
Summary: Kagome is dragged to a party by her boyfriend, only to be left to fend for her self. What happens when she meets a stranger? What happens when she refuses to submit to him? What happens when her boyfriend and his girlfriend get caught together?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Authors Note: This is just a small one shot because I'm kinda stuck on my other stories. So tell me your thoughts. I'm not telepathic ya know. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There really is no specific point of view. You should be able to determine whose thoughts are whose. If you have any problems with it though feel free to ask.

How… Ironic

For what seemed like the thousandth time in the past hour, the black haired beauty sighed. 'How inconsiderate can he really be? I had classes until four, and then I worked until midnight. And now, we're at a party. It's four in the morning and we're still here. Well I'm still here. I'm not real sure where he is; I think he's still here. He better be. In another…(looks for a clock) thirty minutes I'll have been up for twenty-four hours. Go me! Not.'

The young woman of twenty had a smile plastered on her face, nodding her head at just the right moments, to seem as if she was paying the upmost attention to the narcissistic banshees who were droning on and on about what they seemed to think was a delightful topic. Can you guess what it is? That's right, themselves.

'I don't know how many times I've heard the word 'I' come out of their mouths. I have the best hair, I have the best complexion, I have the best clothes, I have more admirers than so and so, and this guy is totally into me I just know it. I, I, I, I, I, I,I! Guess what? I DON'T CARE! They just go on and on; it's like they're competing. Seriously? What are we four?'

As the females before her began to bicker she slowly backed away and faded into the crowd. "Thank kami!" She sighed once more. Making her way through the blaring music and hordes of drunken people, she headed towards the kitchen. As she pushed through the door, she was greeted with the most amazing and beautiful sight she had seen all night. The kitchen was… empty. It was completely void of life, and as soon as the door closed behind her the sound was greatly reduced.

A genuine smile lit up her face; she hadn't smiled a real smile in months. It felt good; she was, after all, a very happy person. The young woman sat down in one of the six chairs and rested her head on the cool surface of the table.

'It's **his** fault I'm here. **He's** the one who drug me here, and then **he** disappears. What an ass. He's been so distant lately. He was my best friend, then the 'love' of my life, and now… I don't know. I feel as if we're complete strangers; I don't know him at all, and he sure as hell doesn't know me.' This thought led to many others; she began thinking about her past and how she regretted her current situation. She regretted the fact that she had wasted six years of her life in a dead end relationship. A relationship where there was no trust, no understanding, and no loyalty, on his part, so there was no love.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear when someone entered the kitchen and took a seat across from her. It wasn't until she looked up to check the time that she noticed her silent companion. Upon seeing him, her piercing blue eyes widened comically as she jumped in surprise.

A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he let out a small and almost inaudible chuckle. The moonlight, which filtered in through the open window, allowed her to make out his stunning features. 'Oh my. And here I thought Inuyasha was hot; this man must be a god. Inuyasha is hideous in comparison; he is shorter, has a bigger build, his hair is a whitish color, and his golden eyes are wild as well as simple. This man however, has to be at least half a foot taller than Inuyasha, maybe around 6' 6", 6' 7". He has a leaner build; his muscles are drool worthy. I can only imagine the power they must have. There is no doubt in my mind that he could kick Inuyasha's ass in two seconds flat. Oh and his silver hair! It looks so silky. I want to touch it! It has to reach past his knees.'

She was taken by surprise when she looked into his eyes. 'There is nothing simple about them. They're almost the same color as my boyfriend's, but somehow completely different.' The young woman noted that his face was now set in a stony expression, but not his eyes. She supposed that those eyes could turn someone into a pile of goo, or they could freeze you on the spot and make you wet your pants.

The biggest difference between them she noticed, in the few seconds that she studied him, was that while Inuyasha was a hanyou, this man, this beautiful man, was a full, most likely pure bread, Inu demon, and a very, very strong one at that.

She could see his demonic aura surrounding her, attempting to gain submission. 'That's not gonna happen.' She unleashed her carefully suppressed pure aura; the force and power of it rivaled his own. She watched as his eyes flashed red and his lips pulled back in a silent snarl. 'He's beautiful.'

A gust of wind blew in through the open window, and his hair was thrown about him, revealing the crescent moon on his forehead that marked him as the heir to the western lands. She stared at him in utter shock. 'What is he doing here? Why is he wasting his time with me? He has to be much, much stronger than this. He is a Taiyoukai. That bastared is holding back!' This realization hardened her resolve. 'I will not submit to him!' With that in mind, she released a little more of her ki and watched in satisfaction as his eyes narrowed and a dangerous growl left his perfect lips.

Simultaneously he released more of his aura, over powering her, and was up and out of his seat before she could register that he had moved. He suddenly appeared behind her seated form, tilted her head in submission, and placed his enlarged fangs around her petite neck. He had yet to actually bite her, this was just a warning. If she did not submit to him, the alpha male, he would bite down.

At his threat she let loose a small amount of her miko powers, singing his hands, which he had placed on her shoulders. He growled low in his throat and bit her, not deep enough to draw blood, but hard enough to cause her pain. Before she could retaliate the kitchen door began to open, and the man who had possession of her neck returned to his seat across from her. They both drew in their auras, and the young woman quickly placed her head back onto the table. The intruder walked into the kitchen, looked around, and left, obviously not finding what he was looking for.

The pitiful human race was blissfully unaware of the beings that walked the earth alongside them. The humans had long ago forgotten about demons and all who had spiritual powers. They were now a thing of legend. The youkai and the hanyous, who had a difficult time blending in, wore concealing spells. Inuyasha for example, wore one to hide his cute little puppy dog ears which sat atop his head. Those who were illusionists could go without a spell and hide certain features on their own.

The two who occupied the room sat glaring at each other. The female was the first to speak, "You didn't have to bight me ya know." She rubbed her neck, and her hand glowed pink; her pain was no more.

"If you had submitted like a good little bitch I wouldn't have had to." He sneered. He watched as her eyes blazed and instantly regretted his choice of words. That in its self was a surprise, because he regretted nothing. 'Shit.' She threw up a sound barrier, and before he could move out of the way, she had launched a glowing orb of her pure energy, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him into the unsuspecting wall behind him. He grit his teeth in pain, but refused to show any other signs of weakness. Standing slowly as she approached him, he held his hands up as she was about to start yelling and said, "You are female." He knew she understood, because her eyes instantly filled with regret and shame. They began to water. 'Don't cry. Kami please don't cry. I hate crying females.'

"I am so sorry." She whispered in a hushed tone as she quickly closed the distance between them. Her hands fluttered around the growing wound. The young woman carefully touched it and tears began to stream down her face when he winced. He watched as her hands once again glowed the soft pink and tried to hold back the wince when her palm came into contact with the plate sized wound. Within seconds, the wound was completely healed, and she removed her hand as she backed away, whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over again. Tears were still streaming down her beautiful face, and he decided then and there that he didn't like it. 'It's not right for her to be sad, let alone cry.' That's when he resolved to make her happy, to make her smile and laugh.

He didn't understand the feelings that seeing her like this caused him to feel. This little miko, whom he didn't even know, made him want to protect her, and his beast was in full agreement with him. That never happens.

He stepped forward, drew her into his arms, and pulled them to the floor. A purr erupted from his chest as she curled into him; the purr calmed her further and within minutes she had stopped crying, "Why do you cry little one?"

She turned to look at him in the eyes, and he could see that she was on the verge of tears once again. "I caused you pain, and that is not something I pride myself in. I over reacted, and you suffered because of it. As a miko, my duty is to protect, not to harm unjustly. I am so sorry." He had been correct; tears began to silently trickle down her already tear stained face.

Bending down, he licked one cheek until all traces of her tears were gone, and then he moved onto the other one, silently rejoicing at the fact that she did not pull away, but actually leaned into his touch. Throughout the next few minutes, all he could think of was how she was not being treated properly and how whoever had held her heart was a fool.

He softly nuzzled her neck to gain her attention. 'Why am I being so gentle with her? I don't even know her.' Once he had her attention, he asked another question, "Why did you react in the manner you did? It doesn't seem as if it would have been your normal reaction."

She took a deep breath and sighed, turning her head into his chest. If he had not been a demon with exceptional hearing he would not have caught what she said next, "That is the name my… boyfriend has charmed me with lately. The first time it happened, I was hysterical and he rushed to assure me that the only reason he called me that was because I'm a female," she paused to chuckle, "I knew he was lying then, and I know that he's lying now when he gives me that same excuse…" This time he interrupted her.

"Do you believe me to be lying as well?" She shook her head no.

"I don't feel as if you're lying. I just don't understand **his** reasoning behind it. In all the years I've known him, he has never been one to refer to his heritage." They sat in a contemplative silence for a while before he asked yet another question. She never even thought about denying him an answer.

"Why do you stay?"

"Six years is a long time. We were best friends for two years before that. He's all I've ever known, and I'm afraid. Afraid to be alone. Afraid to lose my best friend. Though, I feel as if we don't really know each other anymore." She was about to continue, but she was startled by the anger rolling off him in huge waves.

"Is he faithful?" At this, she lifted her head from his chest, and looked into his eyes, which were taking on a red hue.

With a small, sad smile she gave him an honest answer, "No. No he is not."

"Then he is a fool. Anyone who does not see your worth is a fool. You are a rarity; so very fragile, so pure." She laughed at this, her eyes sparkling with life. He smiled as well, happy that she was happy. "Do you love him?" Her musical laughter stopped immediately.

"No. I used to think that I did, but I don't believe I ever loved him… In that way. I loved him as a friend, but that's where it stopped. We did something wrong. We got off track. We were never meant to be in a relationship like this. What about you? Here I am spilling my guts to you, and you have revealed nothing." She saw him cringe, and she raised her eyebrows in response, "Spill."

"I'd rather not." At this, her face fell, and she gave him her famous puppy dog pout. She even made her eyes gloss over. His eyes widened and he decided that maybe he wouldn't mind telling her a few things, "I, like you, am stuck in a relationship that I am not fond of. We however, have only been together for maybe a year. I try to avoid her as much as possible, without much success. She, like yours, is unfaithful; she smells of many other men. To my dismay, I cannot identify the males. She, like you, is a miko, and has learned to remove the scent of others from her person. She insisted that I come here tonight. So here I am, hiding from her, hoping she has found someone to occupy her time. Was that satisfactory?"

Glaring at him playfully, "That will do. Did you drive her here?" When he nodded his head, she continued, "Why don't you just leave her here? She would understand; you got tired and wanted to go home. You, being the good man you are, tried calling her, but she was obviously too busy to answer. You even tried looking for her, but you were unsuccessful. So, you just figured that she could get a ride from one of her friends."He just looked at her in disbelief, and she innocently questioned, "What?"

"I never thought of that." The female in his lap just giggle in delight. "Why don't you leave? I assume you are here with your boyfriend."

She wrinkled her nose, "He drove. Trust me, if I could go home, I would. I've been up for over twenty-four hours."

He looked at her disapprovingly, "Why have you not slept?"

"W-well, I had classes until four, then I worked until midnight, and then he drug me here. Partying really isn't my thing; too many stupid, vain, drunk people. It must be worse for you though. All of this noise and it must smell absolutely horrid."

"The noise is bearable in here, and as for the smell. Well you smell absolutely delectable, and it helps greatly." He thought she was beautiful before, but the slight blush that now adorned her cheeks made him stare in wonder.

They sat there, on the kitchen floor, in content silence. He began to purr, and she began to fall asleep, feeling safe and warm in his arms. He just held her and watched her sleep. After awhile, he began to gently shake her awake, "Would you like me to take you home?" Her answer was to snuggle further into his embrace and mumble something. The only part he caught was, "comfy…here." He just smiled 'I've been doing that a lot today. What are you doing to me?'

"Little miko you must wake up."

"Kagome. My name is Kagome, **demon**."

"Sesshomaru. My name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stood up, setting her on her feet, but he kept an arm around her waist because he knew she would fall without the support. "Kagome, would you like me to take you home."

"Yeah. I should find my boyfriend and tell him I'm going. I wouldn't want him to get mad."

"I shall find the Beast and do the same."

"The Beast?"

With a shrug, "Yeah, that's what I call her."

Kagome gave a small giggle, "That's what I call my sister." He just raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows, "If you knew her, you'd understand." Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the door. As they stepped out, they both froze.

They both spoke at the same time, one saying, "Kikyou?" and the other, "Inuyasha?"

Both Inuyasha and Kikyou tore away from their kiss with wide eyes. Kikyou mumbled, "Kagome," while Inuyasha shouted, "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing with Kagome you bastard?"

Sesshomaru was about to reply, but Kagome beat him to it, "What are **you** doing with **my **sister? Is this who you've been sneaking off with? She's my sister Inuyasha, how could you?" Inuyasha was speechless, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Yes **little** brother, I'm curious as well. What **are** you doing with **my** girlfriend?"

Kagome, despite the tense situation, laughed her musical laughter. Sesshomaru turned to her in question. All she said was, "The Beast," and Sesshomaru understood what she meant, adding a few snickers of his own to her laughter. How ironic. They both had the same nickname for Kikyou.

"Kagome, how do you know this bastard? Are you sleeping with him? You really are a whore!" Before he could blink, Kagome had slapped him, her hand charged with her pure energy, leaving him with a nasty burn.

"How dare you Inuyasha! I am not the one who was unfaithful. We have known each other for eight years. Eight years Inuyasha! You should know me better than that." Inuyasha raised his hand to strike her, but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist before he made contact. Sesshomaru's claws pierced Inuyasha's skin, injecting a not so small dose of his poison into him.

Sesshomaru's eyes were now flashing between gold and red. He snarled, "You dare to touch what is mine? Take your whore and leave before you make me do something you will regret."

Kikyou finally decided to open her mouth, and what a surprise, nothing intelligent came out of it," Whore? Kagome's the whore."

"No, it is you who is the whore; you smell of many men; Kagome is still pure. Inuyasha! Take your wench and leave." Inuyasha, unable to challenge the alpha male, took a hold of Kikyou's wrist and left.

"Well that was certainly unexpected. I can't go home now. Inuyasha and I share and apartment."

"You will go home."

"But Sesshomaru I-I can't." Tears began to well up in her eyes. She was too tired for this. He gently kissed her tears away, and then their lips met. It wasn't long before he licked her bottom lip, asking her for entrance, which she gladly gave him. A battle for dominance began once again, neither one willing to submit. Before a winner was determined they had to break apart for air. Both were heavily panting.

"I said you were going home, and you are. To our home. I have no intention of letting you go."

Sooooooo wadaya think? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? I wanna know. I'm begging you. Please push the button. It only takes one little click. Try it.

I'm just kiddin. Push it if you want to. No pressure. None what so ever.

*whispers* push the button


End file.
